1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method for accepting continuously supplied products from a production facility and respectively discontinuous delivery of a number of these products at a delivery station. This invention also relates to the machine used to execute the method.
2. Description of Prior Art
Methods of this type are employed when it is necessary to package products, which are continuously supplied by a production facility, in an orderly manner. If, for example, the production facility produces delicate products, such as empty capsules or tubes, they must be carefully packaged when forwarded to the company which fills them. The difficulty with the conventional art is that the continuously delivered flow of products must be stopped at a delivery and packaging station. The delicate products must be handled as carefully as possible during this and shock forces must be avoided.
In a known method taught by U.S. Pat. No. 5,060,454, a compensation device is positioned between a continuous supply and discontinuous delivery position, which continuously accepts the steadily arriving products and delivers them discontinuously. This is accomplished with a loop of a closed conveyor extending between the acceptance and delivery positions, which can be lengthened or shortened.
Although such a compensating device provides somewhat careful handling of the products, it represents considerably greater cost for the installation.